Snowflakes
by frosty polar bear
Summary: Winter has never liked NightWings. Moon tries to reason with him. "They say every snowflake is different ... You just have to look a little closer." AU-ish. Spoilers for Moon Rising (and beyond).
1. Cold Hearted

A/N: Just a short one-shot set in an AU-ish world where the fire didn't happen within three days. This was a little something just for me, but the archive for Wings of Fire is looking small so I thought I'd contribute.

It's been a while since I last read Moon Rising so I hope that the characters aren't too OOC. Winter's is especially hard to write, seeing as we learn more about him mostly through Moon's abilities.

Update: Aaaaand—fixed again. July 27, 2016.

* * *

The sheer coldness of the winter season chilled the winds to a frosty temperature in the land of Pyrrhia. One would've been able to see their breath if they exhaled outside in the cool air. The winter season brought along snow; the cool, white substance filled the land as far as one's eyes could see. The snow emitted a bright white sheen as the sun's rays of heat reflected off the snow's pearly white surface.

Jade Mountain was no exception. The snow packed itself tightly onto the hard, brown rock of the mountainside. It was as if the snow was desperately clinging for its life.

The dragonets of prophecy had turned the caves found in the mountain into a school. Many dragonets both royal and common had been invited to enroll in hopes of teaching each of them more about the tribes of Pyrrhia and dragonkind itself.

Along the walls of the caves were a number of torches hanging a symmetrical distance apart, keeping the caves lit and warm. A dragon brushed quickly past the torches, the embers of the flames were drawn out and just barely nicked the figure's body as the dragon sped by. The dragon had accidentally run into another of its kind, not stopping to apologize.

"Hey, watch where you're going you stupid IceWing!" The other dragon called out to the figure.

The IceWing didn't turn, it merely rolled its eyes and kept its fast pace up. Its footsteps resounded in the cave corridor, nothing but the sounds of its talons hitting the stone floor filled the air. The passage was bright enough as the torches on the walls provided a fair amount of vision to see. On occasion, a vine hanging from the ceiling interrupted the figure's travel path, forcing it to swerve to the side to avoid colliding into the green plant.

The dragon was known as Winter, the royal prince of the IceWing tribe. The IceWing gave off an aura of pride and confidence in each of its long strides as it walked through the mountain's caverns. His silvery white scales reflected the light the flames of the torches gave off and casted huge, monster-like shadows against the cave walls. His face was one of pure neutrality, not betraying any of the emotions being felt by the royal IceWing. His dark blue eyes were focused on the rocky path ahead of him, set on getting to his destination.

Winter trudged along the path until he came along to an intersection splitting left and right. He turned left, the long corridor seemed never-ending as the prince walked through the tunnels. It was only until he came across a small passage in the wall did he stop walking. He turned to face the alcove, looking left and right down the corridor to make sure no one was around before trotting in.

The small passage was big enough for a dragon one of Winter's size to fit in. It led to a narrow path that opened up into a giant cave exterior. Water droplets from dripping stalactites occasionally dripped to the floor with a small plop. To the far end of the cave was a wide open hole with an outside view, used as a makeshift window.

This isolated place had been unfrequented by the other students. Winter used it as his personal chamber, a place for him to hide from the other pesky dragonets of the school when his room wasn't a safe haven. Especially from Qibli, the obnoxious SandWing that Winter shared a room with.

The IceWing made his way to the back of the alcove, stopping directly in front of the gaping hole that served as a window. He sat back on his haunches and stared at the view outside, a beautiful sea of white snow that spread across the land. The IceWing prince sat and stared, all the while pondering over his thoughts.

Today had not been a particularly good day, and a little peace and quiet was what he needed. This was a place he'd go to to reflect and muse over past memories.

Winter didn't hear the footsteps echoing in the background behind him, too lost in his mind. He was broken from his trance as a NightWing sat down beside him. The prince turned to the unknown visitor in curiosity.

"Why were you following me?" Winter asked. He'd had a feeling he was being followed earlier.

The NightWing said nothing and Winter turned back to gaze at the sea of snow. Silence hung over them and the two dragons quietly enjoyed the afternoon view.

"So ... how are you?" The NightWing said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Fine," Winter stated plainly.

"I see."

The two dragons stared at the glistening snow outside the mountain for a while longer in silence.

The NightWing sighed and spoke, breaking the silence. "You seem ... depressed."

"What? Are you my doctor or something? However I may be feeling is simply none of your business," Winter said. The NightWing frowned at that and Winter gave a slight smirk. "I ... am merely thinking about the past."

"Do you want to maybe talk about it?" The NightWing asked, hope in its voice that the IceWing would share his troubles.

"Sure, and then maybe we could get that blabbering RainWing friend of yours to quit being so bubbly." Sarcasm was heavily dripping in Winter's voice. "You NightWings are the last dragons I'd ever spill my secrets to, much less about my life. You're no exception, Moonwatcher."

 _No matter how ..._ different _you may be from other NightWings,_ Winter thought, leaving it unsaid. He eyed the silver scales found beside Moon's eyes, regretfully noticing their size and sparkliness. _Beautiful as always._

Moon glared at him but remained quiet. Although, Winter sensed that the glare held no anger within.

They both turned back to the blanket of white covering the earth. The sun had eventually been blocked by clouds and had now darkened the sky. Snow fell soon afterwards, a flurry of the cold flakes falling down to the earth to collect on the ground.

A snowflake drifted lazily into their little balcony. The crystallized water fell in between the two dragons and they both stared at it as it began to melt.

"You know, they say every snowflake is different," Moonwatcher said, staring at the water droplet formed by the snowflake as it seeped into the earth.

Winter nodded, also staring at the droplet. "So they say."

They drifted into a momentarily silence. Moon continued, "Each one is unique in shape and size. They may look the same, but each one is special in its own way. You just have to look a little closer."

Winter's gaze stiffened, he gritted his teeth together and his talons clenched the dirt beneath them tightly. "But they all have the same purpose don't they? To fall to the ground and eventually melt, no?" Winter's voice heightened in volume, "How can they possibly be different from one another?!"

Moon and Winter met each other's gazes; a cold, steely glare meeting calm eyes. They silently challenged the other to a staring contest. Their eyes held each other's line of sight for a minute until Moon backed down and sighed, looking shyly towards the floor.

Winter felt his stomach ache at the sight. He shook his head fiercely, forgetting the thought. _Remember what father said. Be strong, be vigilant, strike first!_

"Do you have any idea what your tribe has done to the IceWings?! Do you know of all the troubles that you NightWings have put us through?!" Winter yelled. The IceWing stared at the NightWing with unforgiving eyes, daring her to speak. Moon remained silent, and the royal prince looked back out the hole, still seething in rage and unable to put up with the miserable sight.

Neither dragon said anything. The tension in the air had clogged the area with an awkward sensation that Moon didn't dare break just yet.

Another snowflake fell in between them and the NightWing caught it with her talon. The snowflake melted into a water droplet and she let it slide from her claw, down to the earth. "They don't all land in the same area," Moon looked at Winter, "just give them a chance to prove themselves."

"And _why_ should I?! What reason have they given to earn _my_ forgiveness?!" Winter roared. His fury was getting the best of him. His usual cool and arrogant demeanor was replaced by an uncontrollable temper.

The NightWing took a step towards the IceWing. Winter took a step back in response, watching her cautiously. Moon moved closer to the prince, meeting Winter snout to snout. The NightWing wrapped her wings around the IceWing, whose eyes widened in surprise. She held him tightly, gently placing her head in the crook of Winter's neck.

Winter's body trembled, the emotions coursing through him were overwhelming. He felt nauseated and his mind was spinning. His eyes watered but his pride refused to let the tears flow. _Don't you dare cry you good for nothing dragon. You shame the royal IceWing lineage. What would mother and father think of you_? He thought bitterly.

Moon's grasp on him only tightened, doing her best to comfort the IceWing. The gesture chipped away at the walls Winter kept up to hide his emotions. It was enough that Winter's voice came out in a choked sob.

"I-it's ... it's my fault ... it's all my fault ...! Hailstorm ..." Winter said.

Winter stood there, accepting Moon's hug even though his body told him to resist it. Her actions soothed him to a calmed state and he blinked the unshed tears away. He coughed, clearing his throat. His voice lowered to a hushed whisper. "Why ... why are you _here?_ " He whispered in her ear.

"Because ..." Moon's voice trailed off, searching for the right words to say.

"Because?"

"Because you're my friend."

Winter snorted and Moon unfurled her wings from the prince. He turned his head away childishly, saying, "I wouldn't be caught _dead_ being friends with a NightWing."

Moon just smiled, knowing what he really meant to say.

Inside, a small twinge of disappointment made its way into the prince's chest as they broke connection. He shrugged it off as quickly as it came. _I can't want that,_ Winter thought.

The NightWing started to trot her way back to the entrance of Winter's hideout when the IceWing prince called her back.

"Moon."

"Yes?"

Winter remained silent. The unspoken words left in the back of his throat. He couldn't say it, he just couldn't.

Moon giggled, "You're welcome." The NightWing's footsteps faded soon after.

The prince turned to the NightWing, only to see that she had already disappeared. _Did she just read—? No, that's impossible. NightWings don't have any of their so called powers, it's all made up._ He shook his head free from that thought and continued to stare out the hole, pondering over thoughts of old and now new.


	2. Breaking His Ice

A/N: So with the upcoming release of the next book, inspiration kicked me in my lazy behind to type this up, meaning this is now a two-shot. This takes place following the events of Winter Turning but ultimately serves as a follow up to the first chapter.

Contains **major spoilers** for Moon Rising and Winter Turning. I highly recommend reading those two if you haven't yet anyways as this won't make much sense without knowing what happens.

Update: Also fixed. July 27, 2016.

* * *

The flight to the SandWing town, Possibility, was long and arduous. For an IceWing such as Winter himself, struggling was inevitable in the hot desert. The sun constantly blared down on his scales, making the ex-prince feel as if they were melting right off of him. Thankfully, his body was naturally cool which helped stave off some of the heat.

Now, here Winter was flying side-by-side in the sky with the infamous Foeslayer of IceWing lore. The same NightWing that IceWings claimed to have kidnapped their beloved animus graced prince, Prince Arctic. He knew better now, though.

The two dragons continued their flight in the desert, nothing but hot sand and cactuses in sight.

"So Prince Winter, if I may call you that—" Foeslayer started.

Winter cut her off with a sigh, "No, just call me Winter."

"Alright, Winter, care to tell me why exactly you want to come with me to the NightWing kingdom?" Foeslayer asked.

I should leave out my own journey, she doesn't need to know about all my failures, Winter thought bitterly to himself. He ground his teeth along each other as he prepped his story.

"This NightWing I know has some sort of prophecy. The NightWing kingdom is mentioned to be key in stopping an apocalypse. We're stopping by a SandWing town to pick my friends up first."

Foeslayer nodded, satisfied with the answer. They flew on, nothing but the sounds of their wingbeats filled the hot air.

Eventually, the SandWing town became a tiny speck in the horizon, the peaks of buildings becoming visible in the desert air. Winter could see the Great Five-Tail River just beside it. The long river stretched far and wide as it divided the Sand Kingdom from the Cloud Claw Mountains.

Winter sighed in relief, content with the fact that he'd have to endure the sunny skies for only a bit longer.

His stomach, though, was a different story. It constantly ached and churned for a good reason. He had not exactly left his Winglet behind with kind parting words, leaving him to bubble up with feelings of regret and worry. He wondered if they were even waiting for him still, or if they had left him behind.

 _They said I had a week. I'm sure they're still waiting,_ Winter thought to himself, although it wasn't very reassuring.

More parts of the town became clearer as they inched closer to their destination. Winter looked to the west, seeing in the horizon the mountains on the other side of the river.

He shuddered, thinking about the encounter with Scarlet's NightWing companion. The possibility of what might have happened that night had he not been able to save Moon ran through his mind.

 _She could've died._ The fear of that reality shook Winter to the core. Silently, he praised the moons above for letting luck be on his side back then.

He shook his head free from his mind's dark thoughts, choosing instead to fly faster towards the SandWing town. They took a quick break by the riverbed, stopping to rest his and Foeslayer's wings and drinking the cool water to quench their thirst.

Soon enough they were back in the air, nothing but the thoughts of seeing his friends again filled Winter's head.

* * *

The streets of Possibility were loud and crowded. Street vendors were lined up by the edges of the river, each trying to sell pieces of jewelry and other wares that Winter didn't care for.

The ex-prince got a few dirty looks from passersby to which he equally gave a nasty glare back. He found the walk rather dangerous, having almost been on the receiving end of a SandWing tail several times. He hoped Foeslayer was still following him.

Winter led his NightWing companion to the hut he'd previously stayed at, getting closer and closer to where his friends hopefully were. His heart began to beat rapidly with each step taken. Second thoughts about the whole ordeal raced through his mind. He debated in his head whether or not being sealed in ice forever was a much better fate than facing his friends.

No, he couldn't back out now. He'd made his choice when he faked his own death back in the Diamond Trial. He was still too prideful to give up.

Winter stopped in front of the hut's door, knocking thrice on the wooden surface with the knuckles of his claws. His heart pulsed so fast that Winter was sure it'd burst.

He hoped Moon would answer the door, smirking at the thought of finally seeing her again. He was greeted by Qibli and instantly put on a frown.

Qibli rolled his eyes. "Gee, _thanks_ Winter, it's nice to see you too. Welcome back."

Winter only snorted, shoving past the SandWing and into the hut. "You know you love me," he said drily. "Where's Moon? I need to talk to her."

Foeslayer stalked in soon after, who's appearance rendered Qibli speechless much to Winter's amusement.

" _I_ think the better question to ask is "who's the NightWing behind you?" "

Winter sighed, "That's Foeslayer. Go nuts." He began to walk away to search for Moon, ignoring Qibli's protests for him to stay.

He checked every room he passed by, his heart rate jumping with each room checked.

Winter stopped at the doorway when he saw Moon. She was perched over Kinkajou's prone form looking rather sad. It killed him to admit it, but he hated seeing the NightWing so glum.

He cleared his throat with a cough, making his presence known. "Moon."

At the sudden noise, Moon flinched. She put on a smile as she turned to see Winter at the room's entrance.

"Winter, you came back," Moon said, trotting over to the IceWing. She stopped in front of the dragon, her wings fanned out and began to slowly reach out to Winter, asking for permission to embrace him.

Glancing around to see that no one was nearby to witness their little moment, Winter reluctantly hugged her back. His cool body made Moon shiver just a tiny bit.

They separated after a minute. Sensing the awkwardness, Winter spoke first, "There's something I want to talk to you about."

Moon gave him a questioning look, wondering what it could be about.

He ushered her into the room, closing the door behind him with a swish of his tail. They gathered around Kinkajou, staring at the unconscious RainWing.

His blue eyes looked up to Moon's, getting lost in their beauty. "Back at Jade Mountain we had that talk," he said. He saw her tense as she recalled their past encounter.

Winter continued. "Look, I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with but ..." he sighed, "I was out of line. And I'm sorry, you were only trying to help."

Moon shook her head. "It's okay, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have tried to force you to do anything you didn't want to do."

Winter gave her a sad smile. "That's just it, Moon. I'm ... I think I'm ready to talk about it with you."

"Are you sure, Winter? You really don't have to."

Winter nodded and Moon waited patiently for the ex-prince to begin talking.

"Back at the IceWing palace, I learned a few things about myself. Things that I wouldn't have discovered had I not gone to Jade Mountain Academy," Winter started. He paused to take a breath of air, continuing not long after, "I knew I was always a disappointment to my family. Always outclassed by my sister and forever living in the shadows of my brother. No matter how hard I tried to please my parents, no matter how hard I tried to prove myself, nothing could change the way my parents saw me as—nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh, Winter, I'm so sorry."

Winter searched her face, looking for any traces of insincerity. He found nothing but compassion. "It's not your fault, you don't have to apologize for them," he said, shaking his head slowly.

He started again, a tremble beginning to shake his body. "It got worse when," he paused to calm himself, "when Hailstorm, my brother, was captured. And it was all _my_ fault. I was thrust into the lowest of the ranks when everyone found out. The look in my parents' eyes, I knew they were thinking to themselves, "why couldn't it have been you instead?" I wonder why myself." Winter clenched his talons, scratching the surface of the floor as they curled tightly into themselves.

Moon placed a talon over one of Winter's tense claws. The feeling of her talon on his loosened his vice like grip and calmed him somewhat. He inhaled and exhaled heavily, trying to still the storm of emotions brewing in him.

"The academy became a way to prove I wasn't a complete failure. I was determined to prove myself to be a true IceWing. Then I met you, Moon. You helped me discover that I was trying to please all the wrong dragons. You helped me find myself."

Moon's eyes widened in shock, her mouth slightly agape. She stared at the floor abashedly, feeling nervous all of a sudden. Winter found it adorable.

"M-me? What did I do? I lied about my powers, remember? Aren't you still mad?"

"Many things, Moon. You showed me that NightWings weren't all like I thought they were, that they were capable of being more than just liars and tricksters. While at the IceWing Kingdom, I realized that my place wasn't to be there acting snobby and supreme. No, you and the others showed me what it was like to have someone who cared. You may have lied about your powers, and I'm still upset over that, but I've learned to accept it as one of your gifts. It sets you apart from the rest of your tribe."

Her talon still lay on top of his. With his other talon being unoccupied, he raised it to underneath her snout and tilted her head so that their eyes met. They stared at each other with unwavering gazes.

"Thank you, Moonwatcher, for all you've done."

A part of Winter felt the need to push her away. The small feeling tried to convince him that this was all wrong, that he should be telling the NightWing off for daring to touch him, an IceWing. _That was the old you. Now's your chance to make things right. You've got a clean slate, don't blow it._

With his newfound courage, Winter began to slowly move his head closer to hers. Moon only stayed frozen on spot, knowing exactly what he was going to do.

Their faces were only inches away from each other. He had no time to decide if he was going to regret it when—

"Moon, Winter!"

Winter stumbled away from Moon and shuffled across the floor. He tilted his head towards the ground, trying to conceal the small blush forming on his face.

The sound of Qibli's voice had interrupted their moment. Winter coughed, he excused himself and quickly shoved past the SandWing standing in the doorway to the room.

Moon only stared as Winter made his hasty exit, leaving no trace he was ever there. She was confused at the sudden rush of events. One moment they were talking and the next he was ...

Qibli blinked. He moved towards Moon who was as still as a statue. "Did I intrude on something?"

Moon said nothing, her attention was fixated on the doorway Winter had exited from.

"Hello, Moon? You alright?" Qibli asked. He waved a talon in her face, trying to break her out of her trance.

"Winter ... I think ... he was going to ... kiss me?" Moon said, the words slowly rolled off her tongue. Finally, she looked at Qibli, seeing shock and something else she couldn't explain on his face.

"Winter? You mean _snobby, arrogant, prince_ Winter? The _same_ Winter that just left?" Qibli asked skeptically.

"He's not a snob!" Moon yelled. She glared at the SandWing before her. "At least, not anymore," she said with a sigh.

"What do you—" Qibli started, but Moon cut him off.

"He told me he's changed while he was away. And a bunch of other personal stuff I can't tell you."

"Snakes and scorpions, I sure messed things up," Qibli said. He rubbed at his forehead with the back of his talon, his lips twisted in a grimace.

The SandWing sighed, "Listen Moon, Winter and I ..." he ground his teeth against one another, "we like you, _a lot_. Winter especially, he stares at you when he thinks nobody's looking. And the way he acts around you ... it's like he's a completely different person."

"How do you know all this?" Moon asked.

Qibli let out a small smile. "I'm an excellent judge of character." _And I also really happen to like you a lot too, that's how I know._ The SandWing turned to leave the room, making his way out before he turned his head around, "Talk to him Moon, he needs you."

Qibli disappeared around the corner, leaving Moon to collect her thoughts.

* * *

Winter quickly made his way out of the room, roughly shoving Qibli out of the way before stepping out and into the corridor.

The IceWing kept up a fast pace, moving with no set destination in mind. The sound of his footsteps echoed in his ears loudly as he stomped his way through the building, not caring how he was acting. There were much more pressing matters to be focused on, such as what had just happened.

 _That stupid SandWing! Of course he had to go and ruin everything! He made me look like a total fool!_

Anger boiled inside him, threatening to lash it out on the next unfortunate dragon that passed him by. He was hoping to come across someone—preferably Qibli, someone who he could release his feelings of embarrassment and anger on.

The thought of the SandWing only fueled his anger. With a loud growl, Winter smashed a talon into the wall beside him, followed by a puff of his icy breath.

The wall had gained a rather sizable hole in it, with shards of ice filling it in as they sparkled brightly.

He regretted it a moment later when his talon began to throb in pain.

Snorting heavily at his actions, Winter decided that he'd released enough of his pent up emotions. He soon began to navigate his way to the backyard of the building, a small limp evident as he trudged forwards.

As soon as he was outside the IceWing exhaled deeply, trying to get a better grasp on himself. He began searching for a tree that provided just enough shade from the sun's scalding rays.

Winter walked up to one he deemed rather suitable and sat at its base. He lay on his underbelly with his paws out in front of him, one talon over the other. Sighing in content, he lay his head on his cool talons.

"I need to rest. When I wake up, I can think more clearly." Winter agreed with himself as he thought aloud. Closing his eyes, it didn't take long for sleep to overcome him.

* * *

A rather loud growl sounded throughout the building which Moon recognized to be Winter's voice.

"Winter ..." Moon whispered.

She worried for him, and she wanted to go find him and check to make sure the IceWing hadn't done anything crazy. The only problem was that she was sure she'd have to respond to Winter's feelings for her. Did she reciprocate his feelings, or were they unrequited? She did not know, and it drove her mad.

Moon huffed out a breath. _Three moons,_ she was too young to be worrying about this. The NightWing dragoness had only been inside Kinkajou's room for about half an hour now. She had spent the time thinking of how she felt for the ex-prince.

The NightWing shook her head. Her worry for the IceWing had grown too big and she just had to make sure that Winter was alright. Scrambling up onto her talons, Moon promptly exited Kinkajou's room and left to find Winter.

Along the way, she came across the mess Winter had made in the wall. She gulped, quickening her pace. She hurried around looking for where the IceWing could be.

Moon stumbled upon the slumbering form of Winter underneath a tree. Sighing with relief, she sidled up next to him and sat down, waiting for the ex-prince to wake.

Hours had passed and Moon still sat, perfectly content with the peace and quiet along with the occasional breeze. She had spent the time watching the sky as it transitioned from mid-afternoon to the evening.

The sky had transformed into an orange fading into a dark purple, signaling the coming of night. Stars had begun to appear in the sky, their twinkling forms mesmerizing Moon.

She turned to look at the sleeping dragon next to her. Giggling to herself, Moon poked the side of Winter's head, resulting in the ex-prince letting out a loud snore as his nose twitched in response. Moon let out a louder giggle. Unfortunately, the NightWing's disturbance of him roused the sleeping dragon.

Winter slowly woke up, lifting his head slowly from his numb forelegs. He shook his two talons, attempting to get some blood flowing back in them. Finally, he noticed Moon from the edges of his vision watching him intently.

" _Moon?_ " Winter asked, his voice gruff and husked from sleep. He blinked his eyes, trying to get a better focus on the dragoness next to him.

Moon smiled at him. "Hi."

Winter looked away, feeling a blush coming on. _This is too much, I have to go! But why can't I move my body?_

"The stars are very beautiful," Moon said.

Winter tilted his head back to hers, following her eyes' gaze towards the night sky.

Sure enough, a plethora of stars had made their appearance, dotting the dark sky with brilliant white spots. Two of the three moons were visible, their pale light illuminating the darkness as the previously orange sky was now completely replaced with black.

Winter said nothing. His body tensed as Moon's presence lingered. He prayed to the moons and stars above that she wouldn't bring up his attempt to kiss her.

"About earlier ..." Moon started, her voice trailing off.

 _Well, so much for that,_ Winter thought.

The NightWing continued, "I know what you were trying to do. And I also know, thanks to Qibli, that you see me as more than a friend."

Winter's eyes narrowed, the mention of the SandWing's name still infuriated him. Oh, he'd kill him later.

Moon's voice faltered as she spoke. "Winter ... I-I ... I don't know what to say ..." she paused for a moment, "we've been through quite a bit and I'm flattered, but I need some time to think this over. Please understand, I don't want things to be weird between us."

Winter stayed silent, showing no emotions to the NightWing. But inside his chest, Winter felt his heart begin to ache heavily with rejection. However, a small glimmer of hope shone through Winter's feelings of anguish. Moon had not outright said she didn't love him back, she just needed time to figure things out. Although, that didn't do much to lessen the feelings of despair he was experiencing.

After several quiet moments, Winter dared to make a move. He slowly snaked his tail to Moon's own, leaving it to rest on top of the dragoness' tail. Moon didn't make any notion of disapproval, and instead let the cool tail rest on her own warm one. Sensing that Moon was fine with it, Winter curled his tail around her's.

Winter's skyfire had slipped off his foreleg and rolled behind him during his nap, going unnoticed by the IceWing. _I'll wait as long as it takes. I love you, Moonwatcher,_ he thought to himself. And the two dragons continued to sit and stare at the twinkling stars above them.


End file.
